peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * Sessions *Sandmen only session, recorded 12th October 1993, repeat, first broadcast 26 November 1993. No known commercial release *Mummies only session, recorded 13th March 1994. No known commercial release (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Hooton 3: Car Bleak 12" Spot Daylight RUMBLESTRIP RSTR 001 *Fluke: Bubble (Speechbubble) CD: Bubble CIRCA YRCD 110 *Mummies: The Fly (session) *'File 2' cuts in *Th'Faith Healers : SOS CLAWFIST PIG 23 *John Lee Hooker: Queen Bee CD: Original Folk Blues... Plus ACE CDCHM 530 *Sandmen: Dust Devil (session) *Breed: Wonderful Blade CD: Wonderful Blade CLAWFIST HUNKA 22CD *Mexican Power Authority: Jazzbo EP: Strang From Endville SCRATCH SCRATC 14 *Prince Jazzbo: Good Memories CD: If Deejay Was Your Trade BLOOD/FIRE FIRE 001 *Sugargliders: Seventeen LP: We're All Trying To Get There SARAH 619 *Mummies: The Ballad Of Iron Eyes Cody (session) *9 Lazy 9: All Aboard LP: Paradise Blown NINJA TUNE ZEN 9 *Sandmen: Desire Line (session) *Credit To The Nation: Sowing The Seeds Of Hatred (LP 'Take Dis') One Little Indian *Pavement: Fillmore Jive CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain BIG CAT ABB 56CD *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Witchdoctor Life LP: Ice Cream For Crow VIRGIN V 2237 *Affie Yusuf: Talking Drums 12" Affie's Turn Vol 1 FORCE INC FIM 055 *Mummies: Just One More Dance *Harvey Sid Fisher: Leo LP: Astrology Songs AMARILLO AM 585 *Lenny Larkin: Track EP: Azimuth WARP 001 *Sonic Youth: Bull In The Heather CD: Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star GEFFEN DGCD 24632 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Oh Caroline CD: Tatay ANKST 047CD *Sandmen: Bringing It All Back (session) *Spavid: Itchy 7" Itchy CASH COW COW 004 *Acid Junkies: Trainspotter Alert CD: Paranoid Experience DJAX-UP CD 05 @''' *Mummies: Babba Diddy Baby (session) *Credit To The Nation: Rising Tide (LP 'Take Dis') One Little Indian *Trumans Water: Playboy Stabtone Blood Bath Go CD: God Speed The Punchline ELEMENTAL ELM 15CD *Aurlus Mabele: Stop Arrettez LP: Stop Arretez JIMMY'S PRODUCTIONS JIP 039 *F S K: Diesel Oktoberfest LP: The Sound Of Music SUB UP SUBLP 25 *Smudge: Body Shirt CD: Manilow DOMINO WIGCD 7 *Sandmen: Pit Bull (session) *Bukka White: Special Stream Line CD: Bottles Knives & Steel CBS 4672512 *Fugees: Recharge CD: Blunted On Reality RUFF HOUSE C 57462 *Mummies: High Heel Sneakers (session) *Dave Clarke: Presents Red 1 12" Red 1 BUSH BUSH 1012 *3Ds: Man On The Verge Of A Nervous Breakdown CD: The Venus Trail FLYING NUN FNCD 281 *'''File 2 cuts out *Track marked @''' available on '''File 1 File ;Name *1) John Peel tape no.84 side b *2) 1994-04-02 Peel Show LE698 ;Length *1) 0:46:20 (19:38-24:36) *2) 2:07:29 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Dweemis *2) Created from LE698 of Lee Tapes, digitised by digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) Youtube * 2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:Dweemis